House Rules/Flaws/Content
This section documents flaws used in addition to the core Vampire 20th Anniversary book. New flaws are also listed here. Mental Flaws Physical Flaws Low Pain Tolerance <2F> You are not particularly blessed when it comes to resisting physical discomfort and pain. What others would consider to be minor pain would debilitate you. Although you soak damage normally, you suffer from an additional -1 die pool penalty whenever you are injured (and therefore even a -1 penalty even at Bruised). Necrophage <5F> You only gain nourishment through the death of your victims. Blood drank from the heart taken from someone freshly dead alone replenishes your blood pool. Unless you kill your target, you gain no sustenance from him. Social Flaws Dead Man <3F> Your mortal associates and loved ones in Rome believe you are dead. If you use your real name, an image of you gets out, or you are spotted by people who know you, very uncomfortable questions will be asked. Taxmen and patrons are scrupulously thorough to follow up on falsified deaths, and that's the least of your problems. Foreign Outlander <1F> You are originally from an entirely different region or beyond the Roman Empire, including Parthia, Britannia or upper Gremania. These newer surroundings seem odd to you, and you have been having a tricky time understanding the dialects of the native tongues. All of the Social rolls are at a +1 difficulty because of this issue. Be prepared to be met with minor prejudice and skepticism from the locals. Infamous Lineage <1F> Your parents or grandparents were, or perhaps still are, distrusted and disliked by many Romans. Whatever did your family do to earn such enmity? As a result, you are inevitably distrusted and disliked as well. The stigma follows you even if you repudiate your parents or grandparents. One cannot escape one’s own blood, after all. This flaw may apply to your Sire and vampiric family. Lineage Resentment <1F> Your gens (family) dislikes you strongly and probably wishes you ill. What did you do to get the patriarchs and matriarchs of your family to turn upon you so viciously? Given the smallest and most petty opportunity, they actively seek to do you harm, either by sullying your reputation or causing you emotional or psychological pain. They most likely do not mean you physical harm, but would likely wish it upon you from afar. Their allies also work against you, and so others might also resent you. This flaw may apply to your Sire and vampiric family. Noble Arrogance <1F> Prerequisite: Must be from a patrician gens. From DA: Vampire. ''Whether or not you actually believe you are inherently better than anyone else, those around you consistently feel that you possess a ‘holier than thou’ attitude. You underestimate adversaries of lesser station. In any case, you suffer a +1 difficulty modifier to all Social rolls made to sway others of equal or lesser social class. Supernatural Flaws '''Beast in the Mirror <2F>' From MET: V20. Mirrors betray your monstrous nature. Anyone, mortal or vampire, who sees your reflection in a mirror or a reflective surface discovers your Beast leering back at them. The Beast appears much as you do, but twisted into a horrific nightmarish parody. Any mortals who view this reflection will be able to determine there is something horribly wrong with you, adding +2 to the difficulty of all Social rolls (except ones meant to intimidate or frighten) when dealing with these witnesses of your true nature. Lasombra cannot take this flaw. Blood Rot <5F> You are afflicted with an insidious vampiric disease that rots your blood, turning your veins and flesh a mildewed black. As your putrid vitae moves through your veins, this disease spreads, corrupting your flesh in patchy rivulets of sodden mold. Every time you spend a point of Blood, you take a point of normal damage. This damage cannot be reduced or negated. Blood spent to heal does not trigger this effect. This disease is not contagious, but appearing in public while you are suffering the visible effects of Blood Rot is considered gauche (and a violation of Camillus' Edicts). Bound to the Earth <4F> Some vampires are inextricably tied to their domains of origin, and they must rest in the proximity of at least two handfuls of native soil: earth from a place important in their mortal days. This earth may be the soil from your birthplace or earth from the graveyard where you underwent your Embrace. Each night spent without this physical connection to that land halve your dice pools every 24 hours, until all pools fall to 1 die. These penalties remain until you rest for a full day amid your earth once more. Curse of Hospitality <-3> You cannot enter a private residence without an invitation from a resident. While public buildings and inns cause you no difficulty, you cannot step into a bedroom or living room in an insula. This Flaw is common among the Ravnos and nomadic Gangrel, and vampires from cultures (such as Britain) with a strong tradition of hospitality. Face of the Beast <2F> From DA: Vampire. The Beast Within emerges in times of hunger or stress, twisting your visage into a monstrous caricature of human form. Your Appearance rating can never exceed your current blood pool. In addition, you must roll Self-Control (difficulty 6) whenever you are subject to stress. This is in addition to any checks for frenzy. If you fail, your Appearance drops to zero for the rest of the scene. Characters with this Flaw who follow Instinct automatically assume their bestial visage if provoked, as do those who actually succumb to frenzy. Faithstruck <3F> You cannot step foot on any location sanctified to the gods. You are repelled from all temples, roadside shrines, sacred glades or the Ara Pacis. Structures or places imbued by substantial faith may cause you terrible pain. Every turn you remain on hallowed ground inflicts one level of aggravated damage. This cannot be soaked, even with Fortitude. You suffer damage until driven into Torpor if buried on site, although any objects or materials removed from the site do no harm. False Amaranth <3F> From DA: Vampire. Your halo always shows the blackened marks of Amaranth, even if you have never committed diablerie. Perhaps your sire was a habitual diablerist, or perhaps in the throes of frenzy, you almost committed the foul act yourself. Foul Blood <1F> Nothing on earth can disguise the overwhelming taste of your blood. The flavour overpowers anything you try to hide it with. On the upshot, it's still Vitae but ghouls and everyone else noshing on you will swallow with an unhappy gulp until the Kiss kicks in. Necropolis Bound <3F> Common among Cappadocians and Cainites of Etruscan descent, this flaw requires you to sleep in a mausoleum, necropolis or proper grave. It needn't be yours. Each night spent without proper shelter limits your dice pools to one-half, cumulatively, until you have only a single die in your pool. The penalty remains until you rest for a full day in a crypt. Neptune's Call <3F> Your stability is directly tied to the weather. You calm as skies clear and grow progressively more bloodthirsty as a storm rises. If you don’t sleep on or under naturally occurring water (in a boat on a lake, river, or ocean; or beneath the waters of a stream), you cannot spend Willpower the next night. No Shadow <1F> From DA: Vampire. You possess no shadow, even when the brightest of lights shine about you, no shadow can be found whatsoever. Social rolls with mortals are at a +1 difficulty. Romans tend to think of you as soulless or cursed. Lasombra may find this flaw a serious drawback when using Obtenebration. Saltbound <2F> Salt is renowned for its purifying qualities. For you, this is the truth. You cannot cross a line of salt physically. A wise victim who surrounds herself with salt is effectively unreachable as long as she stays inside. Disciplines are unaffected and potent powers, such as Shadowstep, can transport you across the barrier. Thirst of Caine <7F> From DA: Vampire. By age or some infirmity of your own blood, you derive no nourishment from the blood of animals or mortals. Though you do not immediately vomit such a meal, living blood tastes bland and provides no benefit. Only the vitae of other Cainites can sustain you. The sole advantage to such hunger is that you find no allure in human blood and thus no longer perceive humans as food. As such, the sight, scent or taste of human blood will never drive you into frenzy. If you are not extremely careful, however, your thirst will inevitably lead you to blood oaths and the forbidden draught of the Amaranth. Unblinking Vigil <1F> From DA: Vampire. Your eyes do not close -- ever. Perhaps you stared too deeply into the Abyss or fleshcrafted away your eyelids for better alertness. Your quirk probably makes astute observers uncomfortable (+1 to the difficulty of friendly social interactions with anyone whose player makes a successful Perception + Alertness roll at difficulty 8 to notice). Visage of Death <2F> From DA: Vampire. You bear the stamp of death on your face and pallor, revealing the truth of your undead state for all to see. You cannot mimic the "flush of life" that other Cainites may evince, and your corpselike mien adds one to the difficulty of all Social rolls not based on Intimidation. You cannot use Blush of Health. Cappadocians cannot buy this Flaw. Category:CharGen